playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson hails as the main protaganist from The Amazing World of Gumball. ''He will appear as a upcoming 3rd Party DLC Character for ''Playstation All Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Chloe Frazier from the Uncharted series. . Arcade Opening His opening stars out at his house, along with his buddy, Darwin, watching TV. Both are really bored and are needed something to do. Darwin then tells Gumball that alot of different people are gathering up to get something they really need most. So both of them get up, and start to join the group that is trying to get something they need most. But Gumball says that he will only do it because he doesn't want to be bored anymore. Then the two friends head out to get rid of thier boredom. Rival Name: 'Chloe Frazier '''Reason: '''As Gumball and Darwin enter the rival arena, they both see Chloe standing on pillers. Gumball says, hoping she won't hear, that they should sneak by her. Gumball and Darwin attempt to sneak by, but as Gumball takes the first step, Chloe turns around and points her Blaster at them. Gumball tries to talk their way out, but ends up being taughted. Gumball, outraged, tells her he wouldn't even spit in her direction as she tells him to bring it on. Gumball: I gotta say, Darwin, we're doing great so far. Darwin: Oh yeah? Then how do you explain her? (He points at Chloe who is not paying attention) Gumball: Shhhh. Let's try sneaking past her. (Gumball takes the first step, but she hears them) Chloe: HOLD IT!!!! Gumball: AHHH! I mean. Hello. Chloe: What are you doing here? Gumball: Oh. Just passing through. Normal stuff. Chloe: Oh C'mon, kid. There's nothing normal about you by your looks. Gumball: What was that? Chloe: I said: There's nothing normal about you. Gumball: Is that an insult? Chloe: Possibly. Gumball: Oh. That's it! You can kiss the ground you walked on! Because after what you said, I wouldn't even SPIT in your direction! Chloe: Bring it on, you little twerp! '''Connection: '''TBA Ending As Gumball and Darwin return home, Gumball says that it wasn't worth the time to do something, but at least it got rid of thier boredom. Gumball then realized something he hadn't before. He then had the guts to ask Penny out on a date, even though he hadn't before. He realized that while he was out on the "special gathering" with other people. Then he marched out the door to head to Penny's house to ask her out on a date. Gameplay *'Neutral - 'Claw Combo *'Side - 'Side Slash *'Up - 'Claw Uppercut *'Down - 'Downward Kick *'Neutral(Air) - 'Spinning Slash *'Left(Air) - 'Claw Cut *'Right(Air) - 'Backward Kick *'Up(Air) - 'Air Claw Uppercut *'Down(Air) - 'Downward Air Kick *'Neutral - 'Paintball Gun *'Side - 'Paint Bomb *'Up - 'Bowling Ball Throw *'Down - 'Bowling Ball Rool *'Neutral(Air) - 'Air Paintball Shot *'Side(Air) - 'Air Paint Bomb *'Up(Air) - 'Air Bowling Ball Throw *'Down(Air) - 'Downward Paintball Shot *'Neutral - 'Magic Wand *'Side - 'Knight Charge *'Up - 'Helmet Smash *'Down - 'Watermelon Throw *'Neutral(Air) - 'Magic Wand Spin *'Side(Air) - 'Air Knight Charge *'Up(Air) - 'Air Helmet Smash *'Down(Air) - 'Downward Magic Wand Attack Throws *'L or R - 'Head Smash *'Up - 'Baseball Toss *'Down - 'Karate Kick Super Moves *'Darwin Headbutt - '(Level 1): Gumball calls in Darwin to headbutt his opponents to KO them. *'Magic Broom Flight - '(Level 2): Gumball hops on a magic broom to KO his opponents if he touches them. *'Power of Gi - '(Level 3): Gumball transforms into his Karate outfit, and can KO his opponents instantly fro a short time. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *'When Selected: **''"Oh yeah!"'' **''"Which is better? Cheese or cake?"'' **''"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."'' *'Pre-match:' **''"Ready to go!"'' **''"Oh? We all ready?"'' **''"Wanna play?'' *'Item Pick-up:' **''"Well this will do."'' **''"Did you drop this?"'' **''"Nice!"'' **''"Thank you for being a concered citizen."'' **''"Is this part of the Dodge or Dare game?"'' **''"What to do with you."'' **''"Awsome!"'' **''"Better not be anything stupid."'' **''"Watch what I can do with this, Penny!"'' *'When Using Supers:' **''"Go, Darwin!"'' **''"Time to fly with style!"'' **''"Behold the power of my karate skills!"'' *'Successful KO:' **''"That was entertaining."'' **''"And that's what happens when you try to kill a little kid."'' **''"In your face!"'' **''"Ahahaha! You should see the look on your face!"'' **''"Can you go home already? I'm getting bored"'' **''"Hah! Game Over, pal!"'' **''"About time you took a kickin'!"'' **''"Don't play rough with me!"'' **''"Tip: Stay down... please."'' **''"Another one bites the dust!"'' **''"Man, that was just cruel."'' **''"Wanna another one pal?"'' **''"Hey, could'v been worse!"'' *'Respawn:' **''"Take it easy, man!"'' **''"How dare you harm a little kitty like that!"'' **''"You have unleashed my furry!"'' **''"Man, this is worse than detention."'' **''"WHAT THE WHAT?! Your trying to kill me?!"'' **''"Oh, mom, where are you when I need you?"'' **''"This is turning out to be the worst day of my life!"'' **''"Eh, I been through worse."'' **''"Wanna make my life as worse as it already is?"'' **''"I really need back-up here, Darwin!"'' **''"Penny didn't see that, did she?"'' **''"Aw, I wanna go home."'' **''"Uhh, I ain't scared... much."'' Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Ready to Go! - '''Crashes in on a bike and says, "Ready to go!" *'Oh? We all Ready? - Sits down reading a piece of paper and says, "Oh? We all ready?" *'Thanks for the Ride! - '''Darwin gives him a bounce-in intro and crashes into the stage. *'Wanna Play? - 'Shows off the Dodge or Dare game, then says, "Wanna Play?" Winning Screen *'I Did It! - 'Raises up his to arms for his victory. *'Oh Yeah! - 'Does a "Yes!" Pose. *'A+ - 'Shows off his test paper with an A+ on it. *'Air Guitar - 'Does an air guitar pose. Losing Screen *If using, "'I Did It!", he puts his head down in utter defeat. *If using, "Oh Yeah!", he rages an attacks the cameraman with his right-hand claws. *If using, "A+", he rips a piece of paper and makes an angered grin. *If using, "Air Guitar", he makes a sad face with puppy eyes. Taunts *'That was Close! - '''Turns his head both ways and says, "That was close!" *'I'm Getting Dizzy! - Spins multiple times and says, "I'm getting dizzy!" *'''High Five! - '''Appears with Darwin and both say, "High five!" Costumes Original *Normal outfit he wears throughout the series. *Unlock Event: Default Paintball Outfit *The outfit he wears when him and his family are out paintballing in the paintball field in "The Fridge". *Unlock Event: Reach Rank 10 with Gumball. Halloween Costume *The Halloween costume he wears in "Halloween". *Unlock Event: Purchase at Playstation Store. Winter Clothes *The winter clothes he wears in the episode, "Christmas". *Unlock Event: Purchase at Playstation Store. Unlocks Icons *Rank 5 - Darwin *Rank 6 - Penny *Rank 7 - Dodj or Daar *Rank 9 - Watterson House *Rank 11 - Gumball *Rank 12 - Tobias *Rank 14 - Bannana Joe *Rank 15 - Carmen *Rank 17 - Alan *Rank 18 - Juke *Rank 20 - Tina *Rank 21 - Ocho *Rank 23 - Anton *Rank 24 - Carrie *Rank 50 - Gi Darwin *Rank 200 - Gi Gumball Backgrounds *Rank 16 - Elmore City *Rank 19 - Elmore Mall *Rank 22 - Gumball's Room *Rank 25 - Elmore High School *Rank 300 - Watterson Family Minions *Darwin Watterson - Reach Rank 8 with Gumball. *Penny Fitzgerald - Purchase from Playstation Store. Intro's *'''Oh? We All Ready? - Reach Rank 2 with Gumball. *'Thanks For The Ride! '- Reach Rank 15 with Gumball. *'Wanna Play?' - Reach Rank 45 with Gumball. Outro's *'Oh Yeah!' - Reach Rank 4 with Gumball. *'A+' - Reach Rank 20 with Gumball. *'Air Guitar' - Reach Rank 50 with Gumball. Gallery Season2Gumball.png|Default Costume Paintball Costume.png|Paintball Outfit Halloween Costume.png|Halloween Costume Winter Clothes(Gumball).png|Winter Clothes Trivia *In the Early Reel, he was voiced by Nicky Jones, but is later voiced by Logan Grove in the series. *He is the third known person to attack the cameraman when he loses, the other two being Kratos and Zeus. **Ironically, he is the only Third Party character to do it. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Series Category:Non-Playstation Ideas